


I Hate Surprises (But Maybe This Isn't So Bad)

by That_Volleydork



Series: Winter Themed Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Tsukki loves him that way, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Good Friend Bokuto, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Kuroo tries to be romantic and it only partially works, M/M, Mocha is yummy, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Volleydork/pseuds/That_Volleydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has graduated and gone to college. Tsukki is waiting for him on Christmas Eve. Even though Kuroo won't be there until tomorrow. At least that was what Kuroo said.</p><p>Fluffy Christmas/Winter oneshot. Originally for Huffling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Surprises (But Maybe This Isn't So Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to me posted earlier, but screw it. I was busy with volleyball and finals, so this is going to be put with the other Christmas/Winter Haikyuu stuff I have written but haven't posted yet.

Walking in the cold air was soothing. Even more so with my white headphones playing soft music as a background for my thoughts. As I took a deep breath I could see the cloud of my exhale float in front of me for a few seconds before disappearing. There was a thin layer of powdery white snow on the ground and I heard small crunching noises as I took each step. There were snowflakes in the air, floating down softly from the darkening sky. There were some white Christmas lights wrapped around the bare trees that lined the sidewalk I was walking down, giving it a very calm and serene feel.

Soon, I passed the park that was on the right side of the sidewalk and came up to one of the small city squares. There were a few clothing stores with holiday decorations out front and I chuckled slightly at the ugly Christmas sweaters that were on display. I laughed as I saw people buying the ugly pieces of sewn together yarn, to each their own I guess. I saw some couples walking hand in hand, smiling widely as they went along the lit up storefronts. I somewhat envied them, getting to spend Christmas Eve with the person the cared about most. It couldn't be helped though, Kuroo was in Tokyo and so I had expected that he wouldn't be able to make it for Christmas Eve. He told me he was going to try to get here soon enough to spend the whole Christmas day with me. I knew that I was acting childishly, but I really couldn’t care less, I was still jealous of the couples strolling around with happy smiles and warm hearts.

I was starting to get a little bit cold, so I ducked (literally, the door was pretty short…) into one of the small cafes Kuroo liked to frequent when he was here. It was called "The Black Cat". Kuroo insisted that it had the best mocha with whipped cream, and that was no doubt true, but I suspected his love for all cats or cat related objects played into it as well. The place reminded me of him, even when he wasn't here. As soon as I stepped in the door, I was enveloped with warmth. It was reminiscent of one of Kuroo's warm smiles, as cheesy as that sounds. I went up to the counter to order something to drink and to warm up.

I shifted my headphones off my head and onto my neck and picked up the mocha I had ordered along with a slice of strawberry shortcake. This was why I liked going here. The strawberry shortcake here was to die for. I was sitting on a small couch in the corner, it was just low enough to be comfortable without me having to splay my legs uncomfortably. There was a small wood table where I set down my cake and phone. I took a sip of my mocha and set it on the table just as my phone buzzed. I wiped off the thin film of cream on my upper lip with my left hand and set down my cup with my right.

I picked up my phone and looked at the text that was sitting on my lock screen.

From Kuroo: "Where are you right now?"

I saw no point in ignoring him so I answered.

From Tsukishima: "The Black Cat."

I also sent a photo of my mocha and cake. A flood of pouting emoji's soon erupted in my messages. I could almost imagine the childish fake pout Kuroo was likely making at his phone. I felt a twinge of loneliness at the thought and briefly considered inviting Yamaguchi over before remembering that he was out with Yachi, buying Christmas presents for the team. He had texted me earlier and apologized that I couldn't come along because apparently I would ruin the surprise. I think he was getting something volleyball related for the oddball duo, but that was pretty much all he said. Whatever. I resigned myself to eating my cake alone as I ate the strawberry that was on the top of the cake.

I finished the whip cream on the top of the mocha as I played some pointless app. I put down my phone and mindlessly ate some more cake, almost half finished my now. The small bell on the door rang as it opened but I ignored it in favor of checking my phone that buzzed on the table with a meowing ringtone. Must be Kuroo. I checked it, even though as I read it, it turned out to be only bad song lyrics.

From Kuroo: "hELLo. iT's mE!"

It was ridiculous because just after I read it, that exact song came on over the stereo quietly playing in the background. It suddenly got louder at the chorus and by then I was sure that it was the work of Kuroo's eccentric barista friend, Bokuto, which he had befriended quickly. My boyfriend was such a dork. I face palmed and closed my eyes, mentally trying to remember why I was in love with one of the biggest dorks I had met. I heard a voice somewhat close to me, "Hello, is it me you're looking for?" Oh my god. I could feel the blush creeping up on my face. My boyfriend was one of the biggest romantic dorks ever. I turned to Kuroo and was enveloped in a warm hug. "Kuroo, that was not romantic at all." That was the complete opposite of what I felt, but there was no way I was going to tell him that. "Aw, come on Tsukki. That isn’t true, you were blushing!" In a way it was nice that he didn't have to have me spell everything out for him, he just knew. "I hate surprises." "Well then, I hope this one wasn't too bad." He said with a smile. He had since let go and we had both sat down on the couch, Kuroo was stealing some of my mocha but I pretended not to notice. "So, do you want to talk a walk?" I shrugged, "Fine." He had no way to know that I was jealous of the other couples, yet here he was, taking me out. This was probably one of the nicer winter breaks Kuroo had spent with me. "Hey Tsukki, you're spacing out there, you all right?" I answered, if only to put him at ease, "Yes. Perfectly fine." 

He hummed and picked up my hand, and I grabbed what was left of my mocha as we walked out the door into the crisp air. "Thank you." I whispered. I half expected him to tease me, but he didn’t. Instead he spun me towards him and kissed me. We both had cold noses, but it was nice. He smiled and we went along the sidewalk, commenting on the ugly sweaters and holding hands. I usually hate surprises. Maybe this one wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
